Akatsuki's Mission : Become a Teacher
by Uchiha Cesa
Summary: Konoha mengalami krisis pendidikan setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Kemiskinan ide untuk sejahtera di mana-mana. Akatsuki-geng mafia yang sudah dihidupkan kembali dengan jurus Gedo : Rinne Tensei milik Uchiha Sasuke setelah matanya bertransformasi menjadi rinnegan, menerima misi khusus yang diberikan sang Godaime Hokage; untuk menjadi guru sementara di Akademi Ninja Konoha. RnR.


**Disclaimer : Anime Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini milikku.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family & Little Bit Humor**

**Warning : Canon, Out Of Characters(There's no bashing chara. Just for support this story), Typo(s), Need no flame(s) but critiques and support will be appreciated, etc.**

**This story is dedicated for my boyfriend. **

"**Hope you not disappointed, dear." (^_^;)a**

**Summary :**

**Konoha mengalami krisis pendidikan setelah Perang Dunia **_**Shinobi**_** ke 4. Kemiskinan ide untuk sejahtera di mana-mana. Akatsuki-geng mafia yang sudah dihidupkan kembali dengan jurus **_**Gedo : Rinne Tensei**_** milik Uchiha Sasuke setelah matanya bertransformasi menjadi **_**rinnegan**_**, menerima misi khusus yang diberikan sang **_**Godaime**_** Hokage; untuk menjadi guru sementara di Akademi Ninja Konoha.**

* * *

**Akatsuki's Mission : Become a Teacher**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

* * *

"Jadi, ada urusan apa Anda mengundang kami kemari?" Tanya salah seorang pemuda berambut jingga bermodel jabrik dari sembilan tamu yang dipanggil oleh _Godaime_ Hokage.

Senju Tsunade—sang _Godaime_ Hokage hanya menatap para pemuda dengan satu perempuan di antara mereka dengan pandangan serius. Ia menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya dan membuka bibir; siap untuk menjawab.

"Kalian tahu, Kohona sedang dalam masa krisis. Bahan pangan, sandang dan papan semakin menipis. Kebodohan mewabah di desa ini. Jadi," Tsunade mengambil napas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "aku minta kalian untuk menjadi guru sementara di Akademi Ninja Konoha."

Senyap.

Mata sewarna madu menatap serius satu persatu dari mereka yang baru saja diumumkan misinya tanpa berkomentar. Sang _Godaime_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat merasakan keheningan yang mendominasi atmosfir di sekitarnya.

Para anggota Akatsuki dihidupkan kembali karena kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa berkat jurus _Gedo: Rinne Tensei_ yang berasal dari _mangekyou sharingan _milik Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi _rinnegan_. Kekuatan mereka diharapkan mampu untuk membawa perubahan yang baik bagi dunia _shinobi_.

Jadi, dengan ditanamkan segel di masing-masing tubuh para anggota Akatsuki kecuali Itachi, Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato, para anggota tidak bisa melakukan tindak kriminal kembali. Keempat orang yang tidak ditanami segel dinilai tidak akan membahayakan dunia _shinobi_. Jadi mereka dibebaskan dari beban segel itu. Dengan jaminan, apabila salah satu atau keempat orang itu berkhianat dari komitmen untuk tidak melakukan tindak kriminal lagi, Uchiha Sasuke sendirilah yang akan membunuh mereka.

Suara kecil Ton-Ton sedikit memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung. Sedang yang menggendongnya—Shizune, daritadi berkeringat dingin memandangi mantan buronan level S itu dan meneguk ludah gugup.

Ketua dari Akatsuki—Yahiko, memandang teman seperjuangannya satu persatu. Setelah mengkonfirmasi anggukan setuju dari mereka, ia pun menatap datar pada _Godaime_ yang masih menatap mereka; menunggu jawaban.

"Baiklah. Kami terima misi ini, Tsunade-_sama_." Dan persetujuan itu mendapat anggukan dan senyum lega di wajah cantik Hokage berumur kepala 5 itu.

Tsunade mengambil beberapa kertas dari tumpukan dokumennya dan melihat sebentar isinya. Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan mencentang beberapa pilihan di sana. Setelah itu, ia menyerahkan kertas yang sudah ia tanda-tangani itu pada masing-masing tamunya.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, _minna-san_." Ucap wanita yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di desanya.

Setelah mengangguk singkat, mereka memperhatikan tugas masing-masing di kertas yang baru diterima dengan nama mereka di pojok kiri atas kertas misi. Namun, di kertas misi itu belum tercantum tanggal diselenggarakannya misi mereka.

Merasa harus bertanya setelah melihat kernyitan samar di wajah teman anggotanya, salah seorang dari mereka dengan rambut hitam panjang terkuncir bertanya, "Kapan kami bisa memulai misi ini, Tsunade-_sama_?"

Tsunade tersenyum pada pemuda yang pernah menjadi pengkhianat sekaligus penyelamat desa serta para _shinobi_ di depannya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Dua hari lagi kalian sudah bisa melaksanakan misi itu, Itachi-_san_. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan, kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Setelah memberi bungkukan hormat singkat pada _Godaime_ Hokage, perlahan mereka mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu keluar. Tapi tampaknya salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh tinggi besar dengan mulut ditutupi cadar berbalik menghadap Tsunade tanpa menghampirinya.

"Kapan kau akan membayar kami?"

Tsunade mendengus sambil memiringkan senyumannya sambil menatap pemuda dengan mata hijau terang tanpa pupil di seberangnya. "Secepatnya, Kakuzu-_san_."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari pemilik iris hijau kelam itu, Tsunade pun memijat pelipisnya. Suara debaman pintu tak ia hiraukan; masih menghela napas bosan.

_Mata hijau sepertinya memang mata duitan seperti di cerita dongeng._

-dan sepertinya ia harus berhati-hati dari sekarang jika berhubungan dengan orang bermata hijau; kecuali murid terbaiknya, Haruno Sakura dan Gaara sang Kazekage dari desa Suna. Sebab jika tidak berhati-hati, dikhawatirkan kantong uangnya akan bocor dan menipiskan harapan untuk bermain judi dan minum sake impor.

.

.

* * *

"Misi konyol apalagi ini?" Nada sinis tak berusaha disembunyikan pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan yang berdiri menyandar di depan pintu geser rumahnya; menatap kertas di tangan kanannya sekilas.

Kakak dari pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan melepas sepatu ninjanya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, berlalu dan tidak mengacuhkan adiknya yang sedang berwajah masam.

Itachi mengambil _ocha_ yang masih mengepul hangat di atas meja rendah berbentuk bundar. Menatap adiknya yang menghampirinya dan duduk di seberang mejanya.

"_Nii-san_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Ucap sang adik dingin.

Pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang itu hanya memandang lembut pada Sasuke, sebelum menjawab, "Sudah lihat kertas misi itu, 'kan? Aku –kami, menerima misi itu karena ingin diakui dan diterima oleh desa kami masing-masing, Sasuke. Lagipula kami sanggup menerima misi seperti itu."

Helaan napas bosan terdengar dari pemuda bernama Sasuke di seberang meja. "_Nii-san_ bisa menjalankan misi ini?" Tanyanya datar. Namun tatapannya horor memandang kertas yang ia anggap laknat di depan _onyx_-nya.

Itachi hanya terkekeh kecil dan menghampiri adiknya yang mendongak menatapnya. Satu jentikkan ia layangkan pada dahi adik manisnya. Tidak ada gaduhan kecil seperti yang biasa Sasuke respon padanya saat kecil dulu; tentu saja, Sasuke sudah dewasa sekarang.

Setelah memberi teguran untuk menyadarkan Sasuke pada kakaknya yang bisa menerima misi apapun seperti saat ia masih remaja dulu, ia pun berlalu pergi ke bilik kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kertas itu dengan mata menyipit.

Untuk Saudara : Uchiha Itachi

Misi yang harus Anda dipenuhi adalah sebagai berikut:

Memberi pelajaran dan perhatian bagi calon _shinobi_ yang berumur di bawah 6 tahun.(Sasuke manggut-manggut; masih menerima kakaknya mengajar anak kecil karena sifat kakaknya yang penyayang.)

Menjaga dan merawat anak-anak itu selama berada di Akademi Ninja Konoha; dimana tenggang waktunya dari pagi sampai sore.(Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lama bersama kakaknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin menuruti ego untuk membuat kakaknya berhenti dari misi. _Paling, misi ini tidak akan bertahan lama_, pikirnya.)

Mengantarkan anak-anak itu saat pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing; agar keamanan mereka terjamin.(Mata Sasuke kembali menyipit memandang misi yang lama-lama membuatnya emosi. _Tidak perlu sampai diantar, 'kan?_ Geramnya.)

Mengawasi dan membersihkan anak-anak di toilet, bahkan kalau perlu mengganti popok mereka.(Kertas yang dipegang Sasuke mulai kusut karena tergenggam erat di tangannya. _Ini, sih, tugas seorang _baby-sitter_! _Raungnya marah dalam hati.)

Misi ini akan berlangsung selama anak-anak yang Anda didik berhasil menjadi seorang pribadi yang mampu menerima tekad api Konoha. Sebelum misi sukses, Anda tidak diperkenankan untuk berhenti dari misi jika tidak ingin didenda dengan 10 juta _ryo_. (_Sharingan_ Sasuke muncul secara tiba-tiba. Matanya masih menyipit tajam; pupus sudah harapannya untuk berlama-lama dengan Itachi. _Wanita tua itu mau mati, tampaknya_. Batin Sasuke kesal.)

Tambahan:

Jika mereka menangis dan tidak diberikan bekal susu dari orangtua mereka, Anda bisa memberikan ASI Anda sebagai pengganti sementara.(Sasuke mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_-nya dan kertas itu hilang dalam sekejap termakan api hitam-_Amaterasu_. _Itachi seorang laki-laki tulen, Tsunade sialan! Wanita tua itu buta, ya?! Kalau mau mati di tanganku bilang saja, Hokage brengsek!_ Kesal Sasuke penuh amarah –lagi-lagi di dalam hati.)

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke lupa kalau Itachi harus menandatangani misi itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada _Godaime_ Hokage.

.

.

* * *

_Di ruang kantor Hokage_...

.

Wanita berambut pirang dikuncir rendah sedang menikmati _ocha_-nya dengan nikmat. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya dari permintaan misi dan menentukan jadwalnya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Tidak menghiraukan kehadiran seorang perempuan yang memeluk seekor babi di dadanya dengan keringat dingin dan mata hitam yang bergerak gelisah.

"Err..., Tsunade-_sama_, sepertinya kertas misi yang Anda berikan pada Konan-_san_ sama dengan kertas misi milik Itachi-_san_. T-tambahan di bagian akhir misi belum Anda ubah pada kertas misi milik Itachi-_san_, 'kan?" Ucap Shizune ragu-ragu pada _shisou_-nya yang terlihat santai.

_BRUUUUSH_

_Ocha_ menyembur dari mulutnya. Membasahi dokumen yang tertata apik di meja.

_Pantas saja aku merasa terintimidasi dari tadi,_ pikir Tsunade.

Tangannya mengusap lengan kanan kirinya dengan gelisah, dan pikirannya langsung tertuju pada pemuda tampan; bungsu dari klan Uchiha.

.

.

* * *

_Dua hari kemudian..._

.

Konoha tampak ramai dengan orang-orang yang menjajakan barang jualannya untuk meneruskan hidup. Cuaca desa yang lumayan cerah dan suhunya yang tidak menyengat membuat beberapa warga menanggalkan terpal toko mereka; menikmati cuaca yang bersahabat. Suara penuh nada hangat dan ramah bersahutan dari ujung ke ujung; dilengkapi dengan bungkukan hormat oleh penjual pada pelanggannya—begitupun sebaliknya. Suasana yang mendarah-daging itu sudah ada semenjak eksistensi nenek moyang mereka.

Terlihat di bawah sebuah pohon dengan satu ayunan, beberapa pemuda serta seorang wanita berkumpul—tak jauh dari mereka, terdapat bangunan bertingkat seperti pagoda namun agak bulat.

Mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki; Yahiko, Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori dan Deidara. Sedang berdiskusi, tampaknya.

Hidan dan Obito tidak dihidupkan kembali karena dikhawatirkan akan membuat malapetaka bagi dunia _shinobi_. Setidaknya itulah pendapat Sasuke saat ditanyai kenapa tidak menghidupkan dua orang itu setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ ke 4 berakhir.

"Jadi, kalian mendapat misi yang bagaimana?" Tanya Yahiko. Sebagai ketua, ia merasa harus menanyakannya pada teman-temannya karena melihat tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut, merasa segan-sepertinya; meski terlihat beberapa dari mereka berusaha mengintip isi lembar misi masing-masing di tangan rekannya. Deidara, contohnya. Daritadi ia berusaha mencuri pandang pada kertas yang dipegang Sasori.

"Aku tidak mendapat misi untuk mengajar di Akademi Ninja Konoha. Tapi mengajar membuat bangunan yang kuat dan membantu membangun rumah bagi warga di sini." Sahut Kisame. Ia memang memiliki banyak cakra dan tidak mudah lelah. Misi itu cocok untuknya.

"Aku mengurus anak di bawah umur enam tahun. Kelas ninja anak-anak." Jawab Itachi. Satu-satunya yang tidak memegang kertas adalah ia.

Yahiko mengernyit bingung memandang rekannya yang satu itu. "Kertas misimu di mana, Itachi-_san_?"

_Onyx_-nya melirik sebentar ke tangan teman-temannya yang masing-masing memegang lembar misi, kemudian ia tersenyum maklum dan menjawab, "Adikku membakar kertas itu dengan _amaterasu_-nya."

Belalakan terkejut mereka berikan pada Itachi. Mereka memang tahu sifat temperamen yang dimiliki adik rekan mereka itu. Tapi tak menyangka pemuda yang sudah berumur dewasa itu masih bersikap kekanakan dengan membakar sebuah kertas dengan jurus level S itu.

"Kenapa dia membakarnya?" Tanya Konan penasaran; mewakili pemikiran rekannya yang lain.

Itachi menoleh pada wanita berambut biru yang merupakan pacar dari ketua kelompoknya, kemudian menjawab kalem, "Ada beberapa misi yang dianggapnya terlalu kekanakan, sih."

Konan menghela napas. _Padahal Sasuke sendiri bersikap kekanakan dengan bertindak seperti itu_, pikirnya.

"Kalau misi kalian apa?" Tanya Nagato. Pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu hanya memandang bosan pada bangunan di hadapannya.

"Aku mengajar kelas remaja. Tentang ekonomi dan keuangan." Sahut Kakuzu. Nagato tersenyum maklum. _Cocok untuknya_, batinnya. Sedangkan Deidara mendengus geli.

"Cocok sekali dengan dirimu, un. Kalau aku, sih, mengajar kelas dewasa, un. Merakit teknologi baru." Jawabnya bangga karena dipercayakan mengajar murid _chuunin_ maupun _jounin_. Dipercayakan untuk membuat teknologi karena ia berhasil menciptakan _eye scoop_ –alat berbentuk teropong kecil penahan genjutsu dan untuk melihat jarak yang jauh -yang sekarang ia pakai di sebelah mata kirinya.

Sasori mendengus meremehkan mendengar Deidara membanggakan diri. "Aku juga mengajar kelas dewasa. Meramu racun dan penawarnya. Tidak perlu bangga begitu, Deidara."

Deidara mendelik tajam pada seniornya. "Meramu racun, eh? Kenapa tidak kau minum saja racunnya nanti, Sasori-_donno_?"

Pemuda berambut merah dan _baby-face_ itu hanya tersenyum miring mendengar komentar rekannya. "Aku khawatir tidak ada sisa karena memang dibuat untuk diteliti. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk membuatkannya spesial untukmu. Racun itu lebih cepat untuk membuatmu mendahuluiku ke alam lain."

"Ap-" Pelototan Deidara pada Sasori berhenti saat merasakan aura kelam dari Yahiko. Pemuda berambut pirang _ala ponytail_ itu meneguk ludah gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Untuk sekarang, ia tak ingin dimarahi ketuanya itu.

"Misi kalian seperti apa, Zetsu, Konan-_chan_, Nagato-_kun_?" Tanya Yahiko lagi pada ketiga rekannya yang lain.

"Aku mengajar di kelas remaja. Menanam pohon, bunga dan tanaman lainnya. Tanaman obat juga." Jawab Zetsu tenang dan mendapat anggukan maklum dari teman-temannya. Zetsu kan diciptakan dari sel hokage pertama dan cakra para _bijuu_ yang tersalur dari _gedo mazo_. Jadi ia yang paling mengerti soal tumbuhan.

"Aku mengajar di kelas remaja dan dewasa. Mengajari mereka dasar-dasar dan jurus dari semua elemen. Hah..., itu merepotkan." Keluh pemuda tampan berambut merah itu. Teman-temannya manggut-manggut. Wajar saja, tugas itu memang sangat pantas untuk Nagato yang memang menguasai semua elemen dengan sempurna.

"Kalau aku, mengajar kelas anak-anak; sama seperti Itachi-_kun_." Jawab Konan. Mereka semua tersenyum. Terang saja, Konan pandai membuat _origami _dan dia tipe penyayang anak-anak. Tapi satu orang dari mereka bersembilan sedang berwajah pucat dan kaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yahiko.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Konan-_chan_, Itachi-_san_. Kau tahu pasti maksudku apa." Ancamnya berbahaya yang hanya dibalas wajah datar Itachi.

Itachi memang pernah menaruh rasa pada Konan, dulu. Tapi setelah perang, Itachi mengaku menyukai perempuan lain dari klan Inuzuka. Tapi itu tidak dapat menutupi rasa cemas Yahiko pada Itachi.

"Kau tenang saja. Gadis bernama Hana itu lebih menarik perhatianku." Ucap Itachi dengan nada bercanda yang dibalas tonjokan main-main oleh Konan di bahunya.

"Sudah-sudah. Jadi, Yahiko-_kun_, apa tugasmu?" Tanya Konan pada pacarnya yang masih berwajah masam. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan _piercing_. Nagato tidak perlu lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan alat transmisi cakra itu. Toh, sekarang ia hidup kembali.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu ini berat atau tidak, tapi tugasku hanya mengawasi kalian dan bertanggung jawab atas misi ini. Aku tidak masuk ke kelas manapun untuk mengajar." Sahutnya datar. Mata cokelatnya memperhatikan calon ninja dan ninja yang mulai memasuki bangunan di depan mereka dengan beberapa diantar oleh kerabatnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kerjakan misi dan jangan mengecewakan pelanggan kita. Aku butuh uang cepat untuk mengurus organisasi kita ini." Ajak Kakuzu sambil berlalu pergi dan memasuki bangunan Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Rekannya hanya menatap datar pada pemuda mata duitan itu. Tak habis pikir pada semangat pengguna 4 elemen itu dengan suguhan uang. Lelah untuk berlama-lama berdiam, mereka pun mengikuti jejak rekannya itu, kecuali Kisame yang berbalik arah untuk membantu warga membangun rumah.

.

.

* * *

"Kenalkan, aku Kakuzu. Mohon bantuannya, _minna_." Ucap Kakuzu dengan nada datarnya. Tapi mata hijaunya dengan setia mengecek saku baju atau celana muridnya. Berharap menemukan sedikit lembaran _ryo_ untuk membangkitkan semangatnya.

Ia mengecek buku yang terdapat di atas mejanya. Memandangi wajah dan nama dari murid-muridnya yang berkeringat dingin –dan ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Segera ia mengabsen satu persatu muridnya dan memulai sesi belajar.

"Sekarang kita akan belajar tentang ekonomi dan keuangan. Apa kalian tahu ekonomi itu apa?" Tanyanya membuka pelajaran mereka hari ini.

Salah seorang dari muridnya yang berambut cokelat mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Ya, kamu. Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Kakuzu di balik bukunya sambil melihat nama Sarutobi Konohamaru di bawah foto seorang anak yang tadi mengangkat tangannya.

"Suka-suka, Kakuzu-_sensei._" Jawabnya percaya diri.

"Oi, Konohamaru_-kun_! Ekonomi bukan _okonomi_!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut jingga dikuncir dua ke atas sambil melotot pada teman sebelahnya.

"Ta-tapi kan _okonomi_ artinya suka-suka. Memangnya ekonomi dan _okonomi _beda, ya, Kakuzu-_sensei_?" Tanya Konohamaru sambil membela diri.

"Aa..., beda, Konohamaru-_kun_. Ekonomi itu adalah bagaimana caramu mendapatkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya." Jawab Kakuzu lebih percaya diri. Mengundang tepukan dahi secara berjamaah dari anak didiknya. _Dasar guru gila_, batin mereka bersamaan.

"Udon, coba kau jelaskan apa itu ekonomi." Perintah Moegi asal pada remaja berkacamata seumurannya yang menatap takut padanya.

Mendapati pelototan sadis dari gadis yang disukainya, mau tak mau Udon pun berdiri dan angkat bicara, "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Ekonomi berasal dari bahasa Yunani yaitu οἶκος(oikos) yang berarti keluarga dan νόμος(nomos) yang berarti aturan atau hukum. Jadi ekonomi bisa diartikan sebagai peraturan dalam rumah tangga." Jelas Udon lancar. Ia memang dijuluki anak terpandai di angkatannya—meski ingusnya selalu saja keluar tanpa diminta dari hidungnya, ah, tidak nyambung dengan jalan cerita.

Kakuzu hanya melongo memandangnya, mencerna perkataan muridnya.

"Sebenarnya _sensei_ tidak terlalu salah. Hanya saja sedikit beda harfiah. Yang dikatakan _sensei_ termasuk tindakan ekonomi. Tapi bukan berarti mencari uang secara asal-asalan. Tindakan ekonomi di sini adalah usaha seseorang yang dilandasi pilihan yang paling baik dan menguntungkannya." Lanjut Udon lagi dan ia mendapat tepuk tangan riuh dari teman sekelasnya.

Kakuzu juga bertepuk tangan dengan tampang tidak rela.

-dan pelajaran selanjutnya didominasi oleh Kakuzu dengan trik-trik jitunya untuk mendapatkan uang. Tentu saja para murid semangat dan mencatat hasil buah pikiran guru mereka di buku masing-masing. Tidak peduli trik itu legal maupun ilegal.

_Yang penting, sikat saja triknya. Lumayan..., banyak uang_. Batin para murid dengan seringai puas di wajah masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

"Omong-omong soal teknologi, apa di sini ada yang bisa menggunakan komputer?" Tanya Deidara pada muridnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang dikenali Deidara; Sai, contohnya.

Pertanyaannya hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala, membuat Deidara ingin membanting kepalanya ke meja. _Malang sekali nasib desa ini_, pikirnya.

Seingatnya, Kabuto pernah mengutak-atik komputer. _Bukannya lelaki berkacamata itu berasal dari desa ini?_ Pikir Deidara.

"Ya, sudah. Desa kalian tidak se-_modern_ desaku, ya? Seperti lomba mobil balap dan sepeda. Mobil balap adalah desaku dan sepeda adalah desa Konoha ini." Pernyataannya sukses membuat beberapa murid memelototinya tajam. Aura membunuh keluar dari mereka.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi menguap kantuk, mengucek matanya dan memandang datar guru di depannya. "Iya, Deidara-_sensei._ Seperti lomba menarik mobil balap dan sepeda." Sahutnya.

Tawa keras membahana di dalam kelas itu. Para murid tersenyum puas dan mengangguk setuju pada sahabat mereka yang jenius itu. Membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Deidara.

_Bocah sialan_, geram Deidara.

Merasa terintimidasi oleh anak didiknya, ia segera menemukan kembali suaranya dan berucap, "Sepertinya kalian sudah pintar semua. Jadi, catat di buku tugas kalian. Buat sebuah alat yang bisa melihat pemandangan di balik pakaian."

Sambil mencatat tugas dari gurunya, Naruto tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri dengan percaya dirinya. "Maksudnya pemandangan itu apa, _Sensei_?"

Seringai aneh muncul di wajah tampan Deidara. Ia menatap pemuda berkumis seperti kucing itu dan mengerling nakal sekilas. "Kau tahu maksudku, anak muda."

Naruto terkesiap saat merasakan aura gelap dari anak-anak perempuan di sekitarnya.

Lee yang mendengar kata 'anak muda' dari gurunya, membuatnya ikut mengobarkan semangat masa mudanya.

"Ayo kita buat alat untuk melihat pemandangan di balik pakaian dengan semangat masa muda kita!" Teriaknya kelewat semangat, bahkan sudah berdiri di atas mejanya dengan kepalan tangan meninju udara. Tidak menyadari aura kelam dari seluruh penjuru kelasnya.

-dan Lee harus di-_opname_ di rumah sakit karena mendapat serangan beruntun dari Ten-Ten dan gadis lainnya.

.

.

* * *

Itachi dan Konan saling membantu mengurus anak-anak karena mendapat tugas yang sama.

Anak-anak yang mereka didik dengan sepenuh hati tidak terlalu membuat kerepotan. Tidak ada masalah, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Mengajari mereka bermain sambil belajar dan menanamkan sikap saling memaafkan membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menyenangkan.

Tidak menyadari Yahiko dan Sasuke yang menipiskan cakranya di sekitar mereka dengan tatapan dipicingkan pada salah satu dari kedua guru muda itu.

"Itachi-_sensei_," panggil bocah berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut hitam pendek. Ia menarik ujung baju hitam Itachi agar gurunya itu menatapnya—dan berhasil. Itachi yang tadinya mengurus anak lain, sekarang berpaling memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi sambil menepuk pucuk kepala bocah laki-laki itu.

"Konan-_sensei _cantik, ya?" Sahut bocah itu kelewat semangat sambil memperhatikan guru perempuannya yang sedang mengganti popok bocah berumur 3 tahun.

Itachi terkekeh kecil dan mencubit pipi tembam bocah itu. "Ya, dia memang cantik." Setuju Itachi.

_ZRAAASH ZRAAK BRUGH_

_BWOOSH GROO TRIK TRIK_

Suara air yang kelewat deras menghantam sebuah pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka; pohon itu telah tumbang. Disusul dengan suara api yang membakar pepohonan; serangan api berwarna hitam.

Mengundang jeritan ketakutan dari beberapa anak-anak dan bahkan ada yang menangis dan memeluk kedua guru mereka.

Konan dan Itachi berpandangan, saling melempar senyuman geli. Mereka tahu kalau perbuatan tadi dilakukan oleh ketua mereka dan adik Itachi sendiri, Yahiko dan Sasuke.

"Dia cemburu padaku, Konan-_chan_." Ucap Itachi dengan kekehan geli.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Konan dengan wajah memerah. Cemburu artinya cinta. Dan Yahiko benar-benar memperlihatkan rasa cemburunya yang sebesar itu. "Dia juga cemburu padaku, Itachi-_san_."

"Ah, aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke bisa cemburu kalau aku memuji seorang perempuan." Balas Itachi sambil mendengus geli.

"_Ne, sensei_, cemburu itu apa?" Tanya salah seorang bocah yang menatap Itachi dan Konan dengan bergantian.

"Anak kecil belum boleh tahu. Nah, ayo kita main lagi." Ajak Konan. Menyelamatkan mereka dari sikap canggung.

Di sisi lain, Yahiko mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan terdengar berat. _Rasa cemburu sialan ini benar-benar membuatku sesak. Dasar, Itachi!_ Batin pemuda berambut jingga itu sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju bagian depan dadanya.

_Nii-san_... pikir Sasuke kalut sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

"_Aloe ferox Miller_ atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama lidah buaya ini bermanfaat untuk obat sakit perut, penyubur rambut, dan lain-lain." Jelas Zetsu pada anak didiknya yang sibuk mencatat penjelasannya.

"_Sensei_!" Panggil Ino pada guru dengan model eksentrik setengah tubuh hitam dan putih itu.

"Ya?" Sahut Zetsu putih.

"Apa rambut Orochimaru dan Neji-_kun_ rajin menggunakan _Aloe ferox Miller_ itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Zetsu putih membelah dirinya dari Zetsu hitam dan berlalu pergi dengan wajah memerah dan mulut ditutup erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Errr..., aku tak tahu, Ino-_chan_." Jawab Zetsu hitam sekenanya. Memandang sebal dengan sebelah tubuhnya yang melarikan diri.

"BWAHAHAHAHA... Orochimaru? Neji? Memakai penyubur rambut itu, eh? Memangnya mereka dulu botak? Ahahaha." Suara Zetsu putih terdengar samar dari balik dinding.

Mengundang _sweatdrop_ siapapun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

* * *

"Racun kalajengking memang berbahaya, tapi tenang saja, alat penawar racunnya sederhana; dengan bubuk kulit kayu dari buah ini." Jelas Sasori sambil menunjukkan buah duku di tangannya.

"Bayam juga bisa digunakan untuk menawar racun dari binatang berbisa lainnya. Caranya, giling saja daunnya sampai berair, dan tempelkan ke tempat yang terkena gigitan." Ucap Sasori sambil memutar-mutar telunjuknya ke atas. Bersikap seperti seorang profesor.

Membiarkan murid-muridnya mencatat sebentar penjelasannya. Ia pun melangkah untuk mengambil buah berwarna merah yang menggantung rendah di pohon yang tingginya tidak sampai satu meter.

Mereka memang berada di rumah kaca tempat tumbuhan obat ditanam. Jadi Sasori hanya menjelaskan fungsi dan kegunaan dari tanaman-tanaman di tempat itu. Belum mau membuat racun dan penawarnya karena ini masih hari pertama ia melakukan misi mengajar seperti ini. Santai dan pasti tentu akan mendatangkan hal baik.

"Bagi gadis-gadis seperti kalian-" tunjuk Sasori pada gadis-gadis yang mengikuti kelasnya,"-buah ini cocok, lho, untuk perawatan wajah." Beritahunya sambil menunjukkan buah tomat yang baru dipetiknya. "Buah ini bisa untuk mengencangkan dan melembutkan wajah." Ucapnya sambil memakan tomat itu. Membiarkan tetesan merah segar membekas di samping bibir dan menuruni dagunya. Membuat gadis-gadis di sana memandangnya dengan wajah memerah dan para lelaki yang memandang iri dan sebal.

Ia kemudian mengelap anggun sari tomat yang nakal karena keluar dari mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang memang selalu ia sediakan di saku celananya. Lagi-lagi mengundang kikikan geli dan teriakan '_KYAAA!_' dari yang terpesona.

Namun, hanya seorang gadis dengan rona merah muda di wajahnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sasori. Pikirannya melanglang buana pada sosok pemuda tampan yang menyelamatkan nyawanya saat perang beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_Pantas saja wajah Sasuke-_kun _kencang dan lembut. Buah favoritnya punya khasiat seperti itu, sih._ Batinnya. Wajahnya masih merona merah dengan tangan saling bertaut di depan dadanya. Memasang sikap seperti seorang pemuja.

.

.

* * *

"Untuk mendapatkan penggunaan elemen secara maksimal, kalian harus menguji tipe elemen apa yang kalian punya." Ucap Nagato sambil memberi tatapan mengintimidasi pada orang didikannya.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara untuk sekedar memberitahu kalau mereka sudah tahu tipe elemen apa yang mereka punya. Seorang _jounin_ sekalipun bahkan terlihat segan pada pemuda pemilik _rinnegan_ di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian bisa mengujinya dengan menyalurkan cakra pada telapak tangan yang sudah menggenggam sehelai daun. Aku sengaja tidak memakai kertas penguji cakra karena itu tidak efektif untuk menentukan elemen dominan dari kalian. Jadi, silahkan ambil daun di pohon itu." Tunjuk pemuda berambut merah itu pada satu pohon yang berdiri sendiri di tengah lapangan yang dijadikan area berlatih mereka.

Masih tidak ada yang berani membantah Nagato meski secara umur, mereka lebih tua dari pemuda pemilik _rinnegan_ itu.

"Kalau begitu, dengar. Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang belum mengetahui sifat cakra, 'kan?" Tanya Nagato. Ia mendapat beberapa anggukan dari beberapa _chuunin_ di depannya.

"Kujelaskan, jika cakramu merujuk pada elemen api, maka daun yang tersalurkan cakramu akan terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu. Pada elemen angin, daun itu akan terbelah. Jika elemen petir, daunnya akan mengkerut. Daun akan menjadi gumpalan kalau elemenmu adalah tanah dan daunnya akan basah jika elemenmu adalah air." Jelas Nagato panjang. Ia mengambil napas dan melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang. Aku akan kembali begitu tahu hasilnya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dengan entengnya Nagato meninggalkan mereka yang memasang tampang cengo.

_Asal sekali bocah berambut merah itu_, sungut beberapa orang yang memasang wajah masam pada guru sementara mereka yang menghilang di balik rimbun pepohonan.

Kemudian mereka berebut mengambil sehelai lembar daun dan meletakkan di telapak tangan mereka dan mulai menyalurkan cakra sesuai petunjuk Nagato.

Kerja keras pun baru dimulai dari sekarang...

.

.

.

* * *

Begitulah kehidupan _shinobi_ setelah Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke 4. Setiap orang berusaha untuk menjadi berharga dan bermanfaat demi orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dunia ninja itu akan tergantikan dengan peran modernisasi dunia. Yang mereka tahu, untuk hidup dan berbagi susah senang bersama saat ini, itulah yang terpenting. Paling tidak, mereka ada dan pernah ada untuk menjadi kenangan bagi era baru dunia.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Tsunade _baa-chan_...! Serahkan gelar hokage padaku." Rengek Naruto sambil bergelayut manja di kaki sang _Godaime_ Hokage yang sedang menandatangani berkas misi yang diantarkan anggota Akatsuki pagi tadi.

Benar, setelah 6 bulan berlalu, kehidupan warga Konoha mulai berangsur sejahtera. Mereka lebih bisa memanfaatkan otak mereka untuk mengolah materi alam di sekitarnya untuk dijadikan ladang uang tanpa merugikan lingkungan. Terbukti dari tidak ada lagi pengemis yang selalu berjejer di tepi jalan atau pencuri kecil yang mengais rejeki di pasar ikan.

_Akatsuki memang bisa diandalkan_, pikir wanita bermata sewarna madu.

"Kau berisik, Naruto. Daripada merengek begitu, coba kau bantu memasukkan berkas yang sudah kutandatangani ini ke dalam kotak dan mengangkatnya ke gudang." Suruh Tsunade jengkel pada murid dari sahabatnya itu.

Naruto melepaskan kaki Tsunade dan beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya; membersihkan debu di sana.

"Kenapa tidak Shizune-_senpai _saja yang melakukannya?" Sungutnya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut.

Tsunade merotasikan bola matanya bosan dan tidak berniat menampung kata-kata Naruto di otaknya.

Iris biru cerah milik Naruto memandang keluar kaca jendela kantor Hokage dan menangkap siluet dua orang yang amat dikenalnya. Segera ia menggeser jendela kaca itu dan berteriak heboh setinggi oktaf yang ia bisa, "SAKURA-_CHAN_! SASUKE-_TEME_! Kenapa kalian berkencan, ha?"

Sakura terlihat terlonjak kaget dan memicingkan matanya ke arah kantor Hokage—ke ruangan kerja _shishou_-nya. Mendapati pemuda berambut kuning yang enerjik itu melambaikan tangan dan menuding mereka berdua, membuat Sakura membuat kuda-kuda terompet yang melingkari mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, siap membuat telinga yang mendengarnya berdenging sakit. Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan cepat mengambil kapas dari dalam sakunya dan segera menutup kedua lubang telinganya. Persiapan karena hal biasa yang sudah sering terjadi.

"BERISIK KAU, NARUTO! Kami tidak berkencan!" Teriak Sakura kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto terkekeh senang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Setelah itu, ia kembali berteriak, "Kalau begitu, kau kencan denganku saja, Sakura-cha_-_!"

"-TIDAK MAU!" raung Sakura sebelum putera dari _Yondaime Hokage_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto, kemudian tertawa senang sambil mengamit lengan Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Seringai kecil tampak di bibir tipis Uchiha bungsu itu—ada yang merasa menang, tampaknya.

Sepeninggal duo pasangan paling ditunggu kelanjutan hubungannya di Konoha, Naruto pundung di pojokan ruang kerja Tsunade.

Tiba-tiba pintu jendela yang Naruto tutup tadi kembali terbuka. Menampakkan figur sang guru berambut perak dengan tangan terangkat menyapa muridnya. "Yo, Naruto. Lebih baik kau kencan denganku saja." Tawar Kakashi; berusaha menghibur muridnya yang paling berkembang itu.

"TIDAK MAU." Balas Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Tsunade tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Hatake Kakashi tersenyum dengan beberapa butiran keringat di dahinya—tertawa canggung.

.

.

* * *

Anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di sebuah lokasi dengan batu bertuliskan ratusan nama pahlawan Konoha yang telah tiada. Atas inisiatif dari ketua Akatsuki, ia menyuruh Nagato untuk menarik batu besar yang tak jauh dari mereka dan meletakkannya di sisi tugu peringatan kepahlawanan Konoha.

Menuliskan di batu itu menggunakan cakra masing-masing -mengukir kenangan pada generasi masa depan tentang kesan mereka selama menjadi seorang _shinobi_.

Kalau mau saling mengerti, lakukan saja setelah membuat lawan mengalami hal yang sama —Yahiko.

Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka, walau harus menjalani penderitaan seperti apapun –Uzumaki Nagato.

Saat kau mengenal kasih sayang , kau juga menanggung resiko kebencian –Uchiha Itachi.

Karena kau adalah kegelapan. Bunga akan layu dalam dunia tanpa cahaya –Konan.

Perasaan saat membunuh sendiri, memang tak bisa bisa di lukiskan dengan kata-kata –Hoshigaki Kisame.

Seni itu abadi dan akan selalu dikenang –Akasuna no Sasori.

Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh, yang menghilang dalam sekejap –Deidara.

Aku hanya percaya uang dari apapun di dunia ini –Kakuzu.

Kau lebih lemah daripada aku dan tubuh kecilmu yang sedang terluka ini dibungkus olehku. Pada dasarnya, aku melindunginya –Kuro Zetsu _to_ Shiro Zetsu.

Begitulah beberapa kata-kata bermakna ambigu yang mereka rasakan masing-masing. Jauh di lubuk hati mereka, sangat mensyukuri apa yang terjadi saat ini karena bisa bermanfaat bagi orang lain.

Hari-hari penuh semangat, tawa, canda dan airmata kembali berlanjut mengiringi langkah para pahlawan dengan punggung tegap melawan rintangan.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Berakhir dengan tak jelasnya -_-"

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mind to review?


End file.
